


The Unusual Inmate

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek discovery
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: The Premise: I don't really think that Michael Burnham is going to be in prison after the Klingon-federation war. I think she's going to be pardoned as a war hero, and free to live her life. But in this fanfiction, Michael is never granted that official pardon.(Also I don't know where this is going yet...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft. I'm still deciding on the story line, but if I don't publish it AO3 deletes it.

Captain’s Log Stardate 5945.2. We have been assigned the unusual task of prisoner transport. Our charge: the infamous Michael Burnham, star fleet mutineer and war hero. We have prepared a military greeting in respect to her heroics and sacrifices in the federation-Klingon war, but nevertheless she is to be our prisoner.

Scotty, in full Kilt regalia: “Captain. Do you think it’s appropriate to greet a prisoner in dress uniform?”  
Kirk, also fully regaled in his Star Fleet issue Captain’s dress uniform: “For this prisoner, Scotty, … yes… I do.”.  
Spock, hovering nearby, with his hands clasped behind his back, “I concur. Michael Burnham is no ordinary prisoner. Her bravery and courage in battle is highly distinguished, and her role in ending the Federation-Klingon war is undisputed.”  
McCoy, suddenly making a shocked face, “Why Spock! You sound like you admire her!”  
Spock, “Why Doctor. I believe I do.”  
McCoy’s face became even more scandalized, while Scotty and Kirk half turned towards Spock in curiosity.  
Meanwhile the technician began to beam aboard the mutineer in question. The men adjusted their stances for appropriate respect. A high pitched chime and a shimmering light and then there stood Michael Burnham, calm, collected, and in a standard issue prison uniform. She scanned over the faces, already aware who would be there. Finding Spock’s, she lifted her hand in a Vulcan salute. “Spock.” Spock returned the gesture and nodded, “Michael.”. She turned back towards Captain Kirk, straightening her already straight back “Please forgive my informality Captain. It has been too long since I last saw my Vulcan brother.”  
In the background, McCoy’s eyebrow was rising. The Captain, for his part, took on a sweet expression, his gentle eyes glimmering.  
Spock answered, “exactly 23 years 5 months six days–”  
“and three hours” Michael and Spock sounded off in unison. 

Kirk supplementary log. Michael Burnham is classified in her records as “not a security threat.” For this reason, and her exemplary service during the Klingon-Federation war, I elected prior to beaming her aboard to clear her for full ship access while in transit to her next penal colony. However, upon beaming Michael aboard it has come to my attention that there is a history between herself and my first officer….

“Michael,” Spock spoke gesturing towards McCoy, and James Kirk, “These are my friends.”

She pursed her lips, looking over McCoy and Kirk. As a prisoner, she did not have clearance to review Star Fleet logs–heaven knew she was bored enough, and rumor had it the Enterprise logs made for entertaining listening–but she did know that Chief Surgeon McCoy and Captain James T. Kirk were highly esteemed. The medical chief was noted as primarily responsible for several different medical breakthroughs and cures. Meanwhile the Captain was esteemed for his ethical vision and diplomacy. They had the badges to prove it too.  
She turned back to Spock, stating simply, “Mother would approve.”  
He nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Yes … indeed she did” Spock spoke, and Michael’s tilted her face in question. “Captain,” Spock dictated, turning towards Kirk, “We should clear the Transporter room. Star Fleet safety regulation 7.92 states that personnel are not to loiter in or around the transportation rooms or cargo bays. Social activities are to be conducted in approved social areas such as but not limited to the mess halls, recreation halls, or personal quarters. ”  
Kirk nodded. “You’re right of course Mister Spock. Please lead the way.”

Michael stepped to follow them, and the stationed guards flinched automatically, their hands already on their phasers. Michael’s face became very passive.  
“If you would not mind sir, I’d like to be taken to my quarters.”  
Kirk flashed an annoyed expression towards the guards, but did not argue “Of course Miss Burnham.”

“This way Michael.” Spock lead her off, leaving a curious McCoy in their wake. 

Scotty Spoke. “Captain, If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to the engine room. I’d like to oversee the maintenance on the antigrav coil.” 

“Of course, Scotty. Dismissed.”

McCoy turned toward the Captain, “Well who would have guessed?”

Meanwhile, in the guest quarters assigned to Michael Burnham…  
Michael holding the woman’s star fleet uniform disapprovingly up into the air. “This is highly impractical…. There should not even be a women’s uniform or a men’s uniform. It’s illogical.”  
Spock nodded his agreement. “The new uniforms were approved by popular vote.”  
Michael was passive. “I don’t suppose everyone got to vote on the woman’s uniform”  
“They did.”  
“Of course.” Michael’s lip curled. A pause. “I’m going to wear one of the men’s uniforms.”  
She replicated a red men’s uniform, and took it to the bathroom. Michael emerged from the bathroom. “This is o.k. … It’s weird. I remember the Star Fleet uniforms being better quality than this.”  
“Budget Cuts.”  
“These must rip all of the time.” She said examining the fabric.  
“The Captain’s do, but I think he replicates a cheaper version on purpose.”  
“…right. Your Captain gets his shirt ripped on purpose? Why would he do that?”  
“Unknown.” Spock shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

They migrated to the mess hall to get something to eat.  
Spock gave her the tour. “The replicators have a selection of 243 different vegetarian meals, 27 of which are meals from Vulcan.”  
Spock inserted a disk drive into the replicator. A bowl of Plomeek soup materialized onto his tray.  
Michael froze. “…Did you … program that meal? …It smells just like Dad’s…”  
Spock nodded, and offered her the disk drive.  
They both sat down with their soup. Memories seemed to waft upwards from the smell of the soup. Michael sighed. “Sarek is stubborn and impenetrable, but I miss him.”  
Spock said nothing.  
“Have you seen him? … Last I heard you two still were not talking to each other.”  
“I have not seen him since I saved his life with a blood transfusion, last year.”  
“Oh? That’s funny. I have not seen him since I saved his life from logic extremists during the war.”  
“I did not know his life had been in danger.” Spock commented.  
“Likewise.”  
“Doubtless he decided that worrying you would be illogical.” Spock added.  
“Or he’s still too afraid to talk to me.”  
Spock frowned, “Sarek is a Vulcan. Why would he be afraid?”  
“Same reason he’s angry at you.” Michael answered mysteriously. Spock raised an eyebrow. “Do you remember when my application to the Vulcan Science Academy was rejected.”  
“Of course.”  
“Yeah. Well. Turns out the Academy gave Sarek an ultimatum. Either you or I could join them, but not both.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. ‘Oh’. He chose you.”


End file.
